Sole and Mac's Adventures
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about my Sole Survivor Alexis and her companion/boyfriend MacCready.
1. Cold

"You know, if we were meant to swim, the radiation would have given us gills." MacCready said as I heard that smug grin on his face.

So what if I had accidentally fell off of the bridge while walking on the edge and I may have fallen into the water even after countless warnings from MacCready.

"Oh, cram it." I snapped as I walked onto shore while MacCready took his sweet time getting down to me.

It was January, defiantly below freezing, and I was soaking wet.

Now was not the time for jokes.

"I told you, Alexis. Did I not?" MacCready taunted as I ignored him, walking up the broken road.

I had to get back to Home Plate and change clothes before I got hypothermia.

Luckily, Diamond City was only about an hour's walk from here.

I started walking up the broken road, ignoring all of MacCready's jokes and comments. I wasn't mad at him, I just wanted to get back home before I got sick.

If I got sick, that would make it harder to find Shaun.

"Hey, I was just joking." MacCready said as I looked towards him.

"I know, Mac. I need to get back home so I can change clothes and warm back up. It's freezing!" I told him as I started walking again before hearing some shuffling noises.

"Mac, what are you doing back there?" I asked as I felt something warm go over my shoulders.

It was MacCready's jacket.

"There. That should, uh, keep you from freezing to death." MacCready said as I smiled at him.

"Thank you, MacCready." I told as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I had to admit, it was funny seeing him all embarrassed.

"No problem." he replied as I lifted my Pip-Boy up and tuned the radio to Diamond City Radio.

Maybe falling into the water wasn't such a bad thing, after all.


	2. Pie

"Seriously?" MacCready asked as I grinned innocently.

We had just cleared out the Super Mutants in Fallon's Department Store when I saw a Port-A-Diner with a perfectly preserved pie inside.

MacCready didn't seem to like the idea.

"People have tried to get the one out of Dugout Inn and they've never gotten it out of the machine. Why should this one be any different." Mac said as he sat down in one of the empty chairs and rested his arm on the dirty table.

"Have some faith, Mac!" I told him as he sighed, adjusting his hat.

I returned my attention to the machine as I pressed the button again, watching the claw drop down towards the plate.

It refused to pick it up as I sighed in frustration, pressing the button again.

After a few more times, MacCready stood up before walking over to me.

"Alexis, can't we just get this show on the road?" Mac asked as I looked at him, an innocent smirk on my face.

"One last try?" I asked as he gave me a look and I held up a finger.

"One more try then we can leave!" I told him as he sighed, sitting back down in his chair.

I grinned as I pushed the button and the claw went down.

"MacCready, look!" I shouted as the plate sat perfectly inside the claw.

"Holy shi-shoot!" Mac said as I opened the door and picked up the plate.

MacCready and I started laughing as I put the pie on the table before sitting down in the chair opposite to him.

Now that we had the pie, what do we do with it?

"Are you going to eat it or are you going to put it in the cooler back at Home Plate?" Mac asked as I shrugged, not knowing what to do.

I looked around before standing up and going to another table before picking up a couple of forks that were lying on the table.

"I'll be right back." I told MacCready as I went up the escalator and I spotted the Nuka Cola vending machine.

I found two bottles inside as I picked them up and headed back to the main floor to see MacCready messing around with the safe.

"Mac? What are you doing?" I laughed as he looked up at me.

I saw he had a screwdriver and a bobby pin in his hands before he turned the lock only for the pin to break.

"You make it look a lot easier." MacCready said as he sat back down as I put the drinks down before handing him a fork.

I had to admit, it has been a while since I could sit down without having to worry about being jumped from behind.

I handed MacCready a fork as he looked at me.

"Wait, after all this time of you trying to get this dam-darn thing, we're going to eat it?" MacCready asked as I shrugged.

"Why not? It'll go to waste if we don't eat it." I told him as I smiled, twirling the fork in my hand.

I looked at the pie before stabbing my fork into it and taking a bite out of it.

It didn't have that funky taste the radiated food left and it reminded me of the pre-war days.

"Holy shit!" MacCready said as I looked at him, taking a sip of Nuka Cola.

"What?"I asked with a light laugh as Mac looked at me.

"I've never had anything like this before." He told me as I chuckled.

We had finished our drinks and the pie was gone as I checked the ammo in my shotgun before taking a deep breath. Mac and I had to get back on the road before it got dark.

"We're going have to return to Diamond City." MacCready said as I was confused.

We were good on ammo, Stimpacts, RadAway, and all the other basics. What could he possibly need in Diamond City?

"Diamond City? Did you forget something?" I asked as he shook his head, fixing his hat.

"No. You're going to get that pie from Dugout Inn. You will need a Stealth Boy so nobody will see you take it." MacCready said as I laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So, are you done bitching about me trying to get more of those pies?" I taunted as he shook his head as we went out the front door.

Guess we're heading back to the Dugout Inn.


	3. Quincy

"We can't take these guys!" MacCready shouted as we were currently taking cover by an abandoned car.

I should have known going to Quincy was a bad idea.

"How the hell was I supposed to know there were going to be these many Gunners?!" I argued as I was running low on ammo.

In every single gun I had.

I heard a whistling sound as there was an explosion ahead of us and my eyes went wide.

"Fat man. That's new." I said as MacCready shook his head.

"We don't have the supplies to fight these guys! Let's go!" MacCready said as he grabbed my hand and we took off, heading back through the gates out of Quincy.

We ran until we were safely out of sight but I noticed how MacCready didn't let go of my hand.

"We should be out of the Gunners range now. Hopefully." MacCready told him as I let out a fake cough.

"You're still holding my hand." I said as we both looked down at our interlocked hands.

MacCready's eyes went wide as he let go of my hand and scratched the back of his neck.

"O-Oh! S-Shi-shoot!" MacCready said as he quickly put his hat down lower as I chuckled.

He was kind of cute when he got all flustered.

I chuckled as I walked ahead of him, reloading my last two bullets into my shotgun.

"Come on, tough guy. We need to gather some supplies to kick some Gunner ass." I told him as we headed off just as the sun was rising.

Funny, I enjoyed him holding my hand..


End file.
